Mrs. Ladis
'Mrs. Ladis '''was Joe Winko's first grade teacher and arch-nemesis at St. Sherry's Catholic School. Joe Winko was a student in her last class she ever teached before retiring and moving to Florida. Ten years later she died of old age. First Grade Joe Winko was in Mrs. Ladis class for the 2002-2003 school year. She is described by Joe Winko as being an average height old lady with phony-polite demeanor. Mrs. Ladis would always insult and humiliate Joe Winko in-front of his classmates and would literally scold him for being an idiot, due to his autism. Unfortunately, Mrs. Ladis never got in trouble for her malicious behavior due to the fact that Joe Winko wasn't smart enough to report her to the principal back then. Also, Joe Winko always use to wonder how old Mrs. Ladis really was since she never disclosed her age to any of her students for incredibly idiotic reasons. After the school year was over, Mrs. Ladis retired and moved to Florida, never to be seen nor heard of by Joe Winko again. The Death of Mrs. Ladis In the summer of 2015, on a day Joe Winko was bored and had nothing better to do apparently, Joe Winko googled Mrs. Ladis' name to see if he could find out whatever happened to her. It turned out that Mrs. Ladis had died of old age in January of 2013 at a retirement home in Florida. To Joe Winko's surprise, he had learned that Mrs. Ladis was 98 years old at the time of her death, which meant she was 88 years old when she was Joe Winko's first grade teacher. Joe Winko understood why Mrs. Ladis was mean and grumpy due to her old age, yet he still thought her malicious behavior was completely unacceptable. Joe Winko was also completely unsympathetic of her death for the reasons that she didn't die violently, she was really old and got a chance to live a long life, and most importantly of how cruel and mean she was when Joe Winko knew her. Even though Mrs. Ladis is now dead, Joe Winko still gets a little bit angry when he thinks about her and truly believes that she's spending time in purgatory for her cruel actions during her life. A Creepy Coincidence & Joe Winko's Theory of her Death According to her obituary, Mrs. Ladis died on January 13th 2013, the same exact date that Joe Winko created his new YouTube channel. Her obituary also stated that her cause of death was from old age, which is usually a heart-attack. After learning these facts, Joe Winko has came up with a theory on how Mrs. Ladis truely died. Joe Winko believed that one night, while she was home at her retirement home, Mrs. Ladis got bored and decided to google her old classmate's names. Mrs. Ladis googled Joe Winko's name and discovered his YouTube channel along with a Sims 2 horror movie he had reuploaded called ''Knifed. Mrs. Ladis then watched the video and was shocked by all the detail involved due to the fact that she believed Joe Winko was an absolute idiot. Finding out that Joe Winko actually really wasn't stupid at all lead to an overwhelming feeling of surprise and shock for Mrs. Ladis which lead to her having a heart-attack and dying. Even though this theory is very unlikely, Joe Winko still finds it entertaining to think about. Category:People/Characters Category:Real People Category:Deceased Real People Category:Deceased People/Characters Category:Joe Winko Haters Category:Bitches Category:Dead